


Breakfast for Two

by aught



Series: no zuo no die [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cliche as Hell, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aught/pseuds/aught
Summary: Jihoon eats at a diner.





	Breakfast for Two

Jihoon would rather cook his own breakfast, but the thing is that… Jihoon can't cook, so he found this diner which was really close, probably just a 15 minute walk. It was 10 AM and Jihoon was starving, which meant 3 days of protein bars starving. Soonyoung always tells him to eat well, but he simply forgets.

 

As soon as he entered the diner, the strong scent of breakfast punches him in the face. Only a few people are here; some businessmen sat on stools, drinking their coffee while reading the daily newspaper, groups of friends, some people going on dates???? At 10 AM???? Weird.

 

Jihoon sat down on a stool, looking through the menu, he carefully squints at everything before choosing a classic bacon, eggs, and toast plate. And it seems like the eggs are free, nice. Seungcheol called Jihoon cheap a billion times but he still doesn't think that he's cheap. If it's free, take it. 

 

A guy wearing an apron with the diner's logo on it approaches him, "What would you like?" He says, taking out a notepad and a pen. A dazed customer looking through him. "Hello? Earth to, uh… customer?" He waves his hand in front of Jihoon. Jihoon flinches, glaring at the guy. "Waving a pen in front of someone isn't safe, did you know that?" The guy nods, "Of course, but you were spacing out, what else could I do?"

 

Jihoon shakes his head, sighing. "I'll take the classic." A hum, "How do you like your eggs served in the morning?" Jihoon tries to understand, his brain leaving a blank. "Uh… what?" Jihoon asks. "How do you like your eggs?" OH. Oh, okay. That was it. Jihoon's pretty sure he just had a brain fart for a second there. "Uh, well-done, I guess." CRAP, that's for steak, shit, he made a mistake. He's now asking someone to bury him 6 feet underground.

 

"Oh, uh, sure. Okay. Sunny side-up, then." Sunny side-ups are okay, they're cool. Unlike his cheeks burning red of embarrassment. Jihoon isn't usually like this, what is this.

 

His food gets served by the same guy, or Junhui, as his nametag says. But the thing is that Junhui stayed, watching him eat, quite creepy. Jihoon looks up, "What?" comes out, muffled by the food. "Nothing," Junhui looks at Jihoon's face for a few seconds. "You should close your mouth when you're eating." He points out, with a judging face filled with fondness. Jihoon scoffs, "The eggs were free, I eat them however I like."

 

Jihoon gets a mug placed in front of him, the dark brew of the coffee spilling out just enough onto the mug. He looks up, it's Junhui again. What's his problem? "Is this free too?" Junhui nods and hums, focusing on someone sat near Jihoon. 

 

He stops in front of Jihoon after the clock hand went to 11, "It's my break now," Jihoon nods, egging (no pun intended) Junhui to continue, "Would you like to go eat dinner later? I'll cook." Junhui fidgets a bit. "Duh." Jihoon says, nonchalant, still eating. "What does that mean?" Junhui's pretty slow, "1. Duh, of course you know how to cook. And 2. Duh, I would like to eat dinner later." Jihoon says, a bit too straightforward. 

 

Junhui gapes, "S-so let's meet outside of the diner?" Jihoon looks up at him, "Are we gonna eat breakfast for dinner, mister?" Junhui shakes his head, "No, no! Like in an actual restaurant..." Jihoon laughs, patting Junhui's back gently, "I was kidding. Sure, let's meet outside later. See ya." Jihoon pays and walks outside smiling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Em told me to send this to Losteen after I post it so I will, lol. 
> 
> To the non-members of Losteen who's reading this, send hate @ooojihui on twt.


End file.
